Paint An Angel
by beautifulxXxpeople
Summary: Crona knows Maka belongs to someone else. It's wrong for him to be head-over-heels for her. But he just couldn't help it ... He just can't, okay? He'd give her flowers and chocolate every day if he could ... but things are just too complicated. So much more complicated for him to deal with. (One-shot)


**Felt like writing a one-shot focusing on Crona and Maka, so here it is!**

**Enjoy! Cx**

* * *

Crona looks around the classroom. There are buckets of paint hanging on the beige walls, the air thick with the smell of the colorful substance. There's all kinds of paper on the counter: sand paper, sketching paper, notebook paper, tracing paper, hell there's even toilet paper.

A true artist's atmosphere.

All the other students chatted amongst themselves, not paying the pink-haired teenager any attention.

Good enough for him.

He takes a step forward, only to stumble back, his cheeks blushing and his pale eyes getting wide like a nervous puppy's.

There, across the room, is her.

Dear lord ... she's everywhere he goes ...

Or is he everywhere SHE goes?

He looks down and hopes she doesn't see him. He finds an empty canvas and pulls a spinning chair over. After some difficulty getting on the chair - he's quite awkward - he sets to work.

" ... I heard that too! Aren't they together now? ..."

"Yeah. I think so. Of course they'd get together though."

"Ugh, so obvious. Meister and weapon, end up falling in love in the end, blah blah blah. Boring!"

" ... Most cliche story ever, am I right? ..."

"But they're perfect... "

He breathes deeply. As expected, they're the talk of the school. Everyone's all hyped about how the best pair of meister and weapon in Death Weapons Meisters Academy got together and started dating. Most people think it's cute and sweet, and wish the best for their relationship. But Crona on the other hand ... he doesn't like it.

He doesn't like it one bit. He hates that they're together, he really does. Seeing them makes his chest tighten and his lips quiver.

But of course he doesn't say a thing. He's much to shy for that.

The boy takes his paintbrush now. It takes him a couple minutes to remember he's in an art classroom, yet he has no idea what to paint. The thought of the biggest talk in school had nearly seized his mind.

The white canvas glares back at him, just like that one boy's hair and sharp teeth ...

Crona's always been kind of jealous of him ... okay, VERY jealous.

But he can't dwell on that at the moment. He needs to think of something to paint.

He's not even that good of a painter. Why the hell is he taking this class again?

For all he knows, painting really has nothing to do with fighting kishins.

Crona lifts up the brush ... and he lets his hand develop a taste of its own.

A splash of the color of a fresh banana, dab in some apple-green. Then soft strokes of lightened peach.

The boy cocks his head at the smears traveling across the clean, white surface of his large canvas.

A trembling hand holds up that paintbrush again, and he dips it in some rich, cherry-red paint-

No, no, no! Use pink!

His icy, pale-blue eyes shake and shift across his tray of paint bottles.

...

Ergh...

There's no PINK!

The paintbrush slips out of his shuddering grip and clatters noisily on the cement floor. He grabs at his disheveled locks in distress.

He then takes in his painting at once ...

No, why does it look like ...?

... It looks like a girl. It looks like HER. It looks like the girl he's so deeply in love with.

A small, innocent smile spreads on his face at the thought of her. His thoughts travel to a mental image of her brilliant emerald eyes that go from sharp and fierce, then melt into soft and angelic when she gazes at the pink-haired boy. Her bouncy ash-blond pigtails come to mind just then, and how they sway beautifully in a summer wind.

She always beamed at him even when he did something stupid. She's so much kinder than his mother. She'd grab his skinny hand with her soft one and let out a cute laugh, her eyes sparkling and her shoulders shaking.

Maka Albarn. Even her name sounds sweet.

But she's the girl he can't have, because she's with _him._

A sharp-toothed, albino boy who just "needs" to be "cool."

Crona doesn't hate him, oh no. He's actually very good friends with this boy.

It's just that the thought of him kissing, touching Maka ... just makes Crona's lips tighten into a line and his eyes get watery.

Who's he kidding? Maka will never love him as much as he loves her ... She'll never peck his blushing cheeks and hold him in her arms and let him tell her some cheesy, romantic phrase that he would think is deep and super-meaningful.

No, that will never happen.

He needs to get his head out of the clouds and into the streets.

Maka belongs to that boy, not him.

Crona dares himself to glance at her direction. She's several desks away, but he can hear her talking to that one student Tsubaki.

She's talking about Soul Evans.

Her _wonderful boyfriend._

Crona's shoulders sag. He stares at the accidental painting of her sitting in front of him.

... Agh... he's so clueless.

He never should've let himself fall for Maka in the first place.

_He's not so good with talking to girls, remember?_

_He sucks ass at dealing with the opposite sex._

_Especially if it's desirable girls like Maka-_

_Shut up Ragnarok!_ Crona thinks. _Please ... just be quiet..._

He remembers the first time he met Maka. He told her he wasn't good with talking to girls.

Because truly, he isn't.

It's just one of those things Crona's unable to deal with. Eh, normal stuff.

Crona lifts up his pale hands, ready to tear the paper on his canvas off-

"Crona?"

His hands shudder to a stop once his fingertips touch the paper. His heart races, and he has to bite on his lip so he doesn't scream in alarm.

"HI MAKA!" he greets a little too loudly, his face reddening.

That sweet, hearty laugh is heard, and he feels his pulse race. The ash-blonde girl comes to view, and her glowing face causes Crona to squeak.

"Is that ... me? That's so cute!" she smiles. "Tsubaki, look! Crona painted me!"

"N-No!" the boy flushes, trying to cover the painting by standing in front of it. "It's ugly! It l-looks nothing like you, Maka!"

Maka scoffs. "Oh, come on, Crona. It's not that bad! Let me see it again-"

"P-Please, n-n-no!"

He abruptly stops at the sight of her bright eyes. Oh please ... please ... it's too much.

Too sudden.

She's too beautiful.

He's looked at her millions of times but the sight of her still gets him tripping on his own two feet.

She smiles again. "You silly! Come ON, I wanna see that pretty picture!"

Crona bows his head shyly but moves. He watches Maka's face beam at seeing the crappy painting he'd done.

Maka then looks at him and pulls him into a soft embrace. "You're so sweet, Crona! You're so ... gah you're like an innocent puppy to me Crona! Just so freaking SWEET!"

His face is a tomato as he listens to her say such words about him. Not to forget the fact she's hugging him.

"You're sweet too, Maka," he admits with a sheepish smile. "I'm glad you like i-it. Heh."

But in his heart, the racing slows down. His senses dull.

She might be hugging him, but she still loves Soul.

Not Crona. Well she might love him, but not in the same sense as he loves her. He'd do anything for Maka Albarn. He yearns to genuinely hold her, tell her he loves her so much his chest gets a fluffy, baby feeling when he holds her against him. He'd risk his life to die for her ... again. He'd give her flowers and chocolate, even if it wasn't Valentine's Day. Screw Valentine's Day, he'd give her loving gifts every day!

But he just CAN'T. See ...

She belongs to someone else.

* * *

**I found this depressing to write, but i just had to write some Crona and Maka one-shot. ;n; I JUST LOVE THEM SO.**

**I put Maka with Soul so i'd actually have something for Crona's feelings to focus on other than Maka herself. And also to sort of dab an opinion about SoMa shipping in there (I used to totally ship SoMa but it just got too old, over-used, and cliche. Not to mention over half the Soul Eater fanfics popping up here are about those two...)**

**So yeahhh. Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. C: Please review~**


End file.
